mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironside
Sir Ironside, also known as the Red Knight of the Red Launds was one of the most perillous knights of the world. Every day his strength increases till noon, and has the strength of seven men. (7,ii)(7,xvii) Once he loved a fair damosel, whose brother was slain by Sir Launcelot or Gawaine, and she made him promise by the faith of knighthood to practice arms daily to meet one of them to avenge her brother. All whom he overcame he put them unto a villainous death as he ensured her against King Arthur's knights for vengeance (7,xvii) and became a big foe of Arthur and his court. (7,xxiii) Gawaine escaped once full hard with his life. (7,ii) For 30 winters nobody had the better of him. (7,xxiii) He became a tyrant and did many strong battles for Lionesse's favor (7,xvi) but he started to destroy her lands and besieged her Castle Dangerous. (7,ii) As Beaumains was staring at Dame Lionesse, he called to him to look at him, and warned him that Lionesse is his lady. The knight responded that obviously the Lady doesn't care about what he'd done for her, and he will fight for her without fearing for his life, even when Ironside reminded him of the hanged bodies. Beaumains said that he is shaming knighthood and the sorry sight gave him courage to defeat him, and Ironside made him ready. (7,xvi) Fighting Beaumains Then they put their spears in their rests, and came together with all their might and smote each other in midst of their shields and paitrelles, surcingles, and cruppers brast, and both fell to the earth with the reins in their hands. They lay sore astonied for long, and all inside and around the castle thought they broke their necks. Then lightly avoided their horses, dressed their shields and drew their swords running like fierce lions; they exchanged hits upon their helms that they reeled backward both 2 strides; recovered, and hewed great pieces off their harness and their shields that a great part fell into the fields. (7,xvi) The Red Knight was a wily knight of war, so he fought Beaumains without stint until past noon, until they lost their breath and stood wagging, panting and bleeding, and most who saw them wept of pity. They rested and started fighting again, tracing, and foining like boars, and ran and clashed like rams, hurtling together sometimes falling down. Sometime they took other's sword instead of his own. (7,xvii) They went on until evensong without any clear winner, their armours forhewn exposing their bodies, having to defend those naked parts. They agreed to rest and sat on 2 mole-hills nearby, their pages nearby to help them with their harness. They unlaced their helms and felt the cold wind. (7,xvii) Then Beaumains told him to be ready and fight to the end. They laced up their healms and fought reshly again; he waited Beaumains and smote him in the hand, losing his sword, and gave him a buffet on the helm. Beaumains fell and the Red Knight on him to hold him. But Beaumains took courage from Linet and stood up, leapt and grabbed his sword, ran against the Red Knight and fought a new battle. (7,xvii) He doubled his strokes, hitting so thick that the Red Knight lost his sword, and Beaumains smote him on the helm and he fell down, falling on him. He unlaced his helm to slay him, but the Red Knight yielded to his mercy with a loud voice. Beaumains wouldn't let him live, then the Red Knight told his story and the reason why he kills knights. (7,xvii) Then came many earls, barons and noble knights and on their knees prayed for his life, telling Beaumains to take him a prisoner and let him make amends. Beaumains agreed that his blame is not as big as he acted on a lady's request, so for the lords's sake he let him yield to Lionesse to ask forgiveness, and then from Sir Launcelot and Gawaine. Surrender The Red Knight agreed and made assurances and ransoms, and he with the earls and barons made homage and fealty. Then Linet tended their wounds and stinted their blood. They sojourned 10 days in their tents and the Red Knight made his lords and servants to serve Beaumains. Later he went to Castle Dangerous to put him in Lionesse's grace, and she received him with sufficient ransom so that her damage was compensated. Then he went to the court of King Arthur and put him in the mercy of Launcelot and Gawaine telling how he was overcome by Beaumains and all the battles. (7,xviii) He appeared outside Carlion on Pentecost with 600 knights. Arthur came to meet him and told to the King his name and that he is sent by Beaumains who won him, the first knight to managed, and sent him to yield to him. Arthur recognised him as a foe whom heh should entreat as a friend, and Ironside offered him himself and 500 knights at his service. Arthur called him a perilous knight but if he stops to be a murderer, Arthur will honor him and make him a knight of the Round Table. Ironside promised so to Beaumains and asked to see Launcelot and Gawaine to ask forgiveness, and knelt down to them. (7,xxiii) They gave him their forgiveness and asked where Beaumains might be but he couldn't know. (7,xxiv) The tournament When Lionesse announced a jousts for the Assuption of our Lady, she went to Ironside to employ his knights, as well as Sir Persant. All knights were sent for unto the Castle Perilous; Ironside said to Lionesse, and to Gareth, that they were at the court of Arthur to do their homage. He took upon him with Persant and his brethren to hold part against Launcelot and his knights for the love of Lionesse and Gareth. (7,xxvi) When Arthur's harbingers came, Gareth again prayed Lionesse, Gringamore, Persant and Ironside to not reveal his name. (7,xxvii) During the tournament Ironside came with Gareth from the castle, and encountered with Bors de Ganis and either smote other so hard that their spears brast, and their horses fell grovelling to the earth. (7,xxviii) Then there was a drawing of swords and began a strong battle against Lamorak. Later Tristram came to him and Persant and asked about the marvelous knight who was so good with the spear and sword and bore diverse colors. Ironside told him that he is the lover of the Lady of the castle, who had defeated Persant, his brothers and himself while he besieged the castle, and said his name and blood. Then all rode together to his help (7,xxix) As with all knights that Gareth conquered, he was invited to his wedding to Lionesse at Kink Kenadon on Michaelmas. When the solemnization was done, he came with 300 knights, and did homage and fealty to Gareth, to hold their lands of him for ever. And he asked to be his carver, and Gareth agreed. On the second day of the jousts Arthur made him a knight of the Round Table for all his life and gave him great lands. (7,xxxv) category:knights of the Round Table category:knights